


Holidays 2017

by notquiteintoxicated



Series: Prompts & Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteintoxicated/pseuds/notquiteintoxicated
Summary: For the holidays, I asked readers to send in TsukiKage/KageTsuki prompts and requests. Here they are.Chapter I - Sick!fic side story, set in theChanges UniverseChapter II - Kageyama proposes to Tsukishima on Christmas EveChapter III - Tsukishima teaches Kageyama how to play Animal Crossing: Pocket CampChapter IV - Kissing under a mistletoe (ft. denial!Tsukishima, oblivious!Kageyama, and other Karasuno kids)Chapter V - Hogwarts AU (more like Quidditch Rivals AU really)





	1. Sick!fic Side Story, set in the Changes Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some things don’t change (but we never stay the same)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599721) by [notquiteintoxicated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteintoxicated/pseuds/notquiteintoxicated). 



> For Aine, who asked for a sick!fic chapter.
> 
> Since you said chapter, I assumed you wanted it set in the Changes universe, however, we already had a bit of Tsukishima taking care of sick!Kageyama in chapter one of The Only Constant, so this side story is set in the Some Things Don’t Change timeline, between chapters 24 and 25.

“You really need to stop coming here unannounced,” were the first words Kageyama received from Tsukishima when the latter finally arrived. “When you don’t tell me when you’re coming you run the risk of having to wait outside for hours.”

“Careful or I might start thinking that you care,” Kageyama teased as he stood up from where he was sitting on the floor outside Tsukishima’s apartment. “I’ve only been here for ten, fifteen minutes tops. No worries.”

Kageyama didn’t see the need to point it out right now but, at some point, Tsukishima would have to understand that he enjoyed making surprise visits like this – even if it meant waiting outside for a long time. Tsukishima’s reactions to Kageyama’s unexpected presence (which usually fell within the ‘mildly annoyed but mostly fond’ category) were reward enough.

“You’re just lucky I got off work early today,” Tsukishima took out his key and motioned for Kageyama to move aside. He unlocked the door and stepped inside with Kageyama at his heels.

“Shouldn’t that be the case, though? I thought you’d have a bit of downtime since your latest issue just got released and all,” Kageyama said as he took his shoes off at the foyer and changed into indoor slippers. He had to raise his voice a bit because Tsukishima had already disappeared inside.

When Kageyama entered the living room, Tsukishima was sprawled on the couch, his arms and limbs going every which way. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to melt into the furniture.

“That only applies to the first day or two right after the release. After that, it’s back to the grinder,” Tsukishima explained, “ _Usually_ , that is. As you can see, unlike my colleagues, I have been dismissed early today.”

Kageyama walked over and tapped Tsukishima’s leg in a wordless request to make space for him. Tsukishima did as asked and he sat on one end of the couch, with Tsukishima’s feet resting on his lap. “And why?”

Tsukishima looked like he didn’t want to answer that question.

“Did you do something to make Chief angry?” Kageyama asked.

“So my boss sends me home early and the conclusion you jump to is that I made her angry,” Tsukishima deadpanned, “Nice to know that you have such a high opinion of me.”

“You and I both know you have a shitty personality.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “And yet you’re here.”

Kageyama shrugged. “Maybe I have shitty taste,” he said with a grin.

Tsukishima broke out laughing after that and Kageyama felt rather pleased with himself. Unfortunately, Tsukishima’s laughter was soon interrupted by a sneeze.

A realization dawned on Kageyama and he mentally scolded himself for not spotting it sooner. “Are you sick? Is that why you were sent home?”

Once again, Tsukishima didn’t seem too keen on answering at first, but he eventually relented with a sigh. “I caught a bit of a cold. Nothing I can’t handle. Chief was just overreacting.”

Kageyama studied Tsukishima’s appearance. “Your boss wouldn’t have sent you home if it was nothing. Are you sure it’s just a cold? Nothing hurts or anything like that?”

“Come on, you’ve met my boss. If anything, she probably sent me home because she was worried I’d be spreading the virus in the office and then she’ll end up with a bunch of sick employees instead of just one.”

What Tsukishima said made sense, given what Kageyama knew about Chief’s personality. Still, Kageyama wasn’t entirely convinced. Tsukishima seemed to be the type to downplay any sickness or discomfort he might be feeling.

“But you do seem a bit warmer than usual.” Kageyama reached over so he could touch Tsukishima’s forehead. “Are you running a fe–”

Tsukishima sat abruptly and grabbed Kageyama’s wrist mid-reach. “Stop fussing. I’m fine,” he said. It would have been more believable if he did not immediately wince in pain afterward and dropped his head back onto the couch.

“I don’t think so,” Kageyama was no doctor but he was convinced he didn’t need to be one to know that the hand currently wrapped around his wrist was too hot to be at normal body temperature. “I think you’re running a fever, and I’m guessing your head is hurting too. We need to take your temperature. Do you have a thermometer around here? What about medicine? We might need some in case your _bit of a cold_ turns out to be flu.”

“I just got a bit dizzy because I got up too fast. Otherwise, I’m fine.” Tsukishima let go of Kageyama’s wrist and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He swung his legs in the process so his feet were touching the floor instead of on Kageyama’s lap. “I’ll go and make dinner.” He made a motion to get up from the couch but Kageyama grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’ll do it,” Kageyama said, “You can take medicine after eating. Then I’ll go and fetch the thermometer if you have one.”

Tsukishima turned to Kageyama with a glare, annoyance clearly written on his face. “I thought I told you to stop fussing over me.”

Kageyama returned the glare with a frown. Tsukishima just _had_ to be difficult about everything, didn’t he? Even with _being sick_ , and he wasn’t even doing it right. Usually, if people were considered ‘difficult patients,’ it was because they were overly dramatic and demanding. In Tsukishima’s case, though, it was the polar opposite. It was like he was afraid he would break out in hives if he admitted that he wasn’t feeling well and needed to be taken care of.

“Would it kill you to sit still and let me take care of you?”

Tsukishima looked horrified at the suggestion and Kageyama thought it said a lot about his resilience (and patience) when he realized he wasn’t offended in the slightest. He was beginning to notice a pattern here.

“Look, if you hate it that much then feel free to take revenge when I get sick and fuss over me as much as you want.” There. That seemed like a reasonable enough compromise – never mind the fact that that wasn’t even a compromise for Kageyama at all (not that he would tell Tsukishima that).

“You wish. If you get sick, I’ll simply tell you how stupid you are for getting yourself sick in the first place and then leave you to rot.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“I do have a shitty personality.”

Kageyama should have known that comment would come back to bite him in the ass. “Okay, I admit that was a good one. Are we done arguing now? I need to prepare dinner.” He grabbed both sides of Tsukishima’s face and pulled the latter in for a quick peck on the lips. “Sit there and wait quietly,” he said before standing up.

“I hate you and I hope you catch my cold.” Tsukishima had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was looking as though Kageyama was the most annoying thing he had ever laid eyes on. He didn’t do anything else to stop Kageyama from heading to the kitchen, though, so Kageyama counted that as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this isn't quite a 'proper' sick!fic, but hopefully, you like it anyway. Happy Holidays!


	2. Kageyama proposes on Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon on Tumblr who wanted a proposal fic with Kageyama proposing, and parki1124 on AO3 who wanted a Christmas proposal fic. The prompts were similar enough so I combined them. I hope you don’t mind.

Dinner reservation. Check.

Kageyama had booked the reservation at a three Michelin starred restaurant that was known for being notoriously difficult to get a reservation to. Tsukishima had mentioned the restaurant in passing once but they had never managed to find a way to book it. For his proposal, Kageyama had to pull in a lot of favors and overstretch his meagre network of acquaintances just to find someone who could help him with booking a reservation, and after three months of desperate searching and convincing, he was able to talk the friend of a co-worker of his cousin’s girlfriend’s best friend into helping him.

Flowers. Check.

Sugawara had talked to him about _hanakotoba_ – the ‘language of flowers’ – and Kageyama decided to pick the flowers for the bouquet according to that. White anemone for sincerity, pink carnations for love, white roses for devotion, lavender for faithfulness, zinnia for loyalty, and delicate blue forget-me-nots for true love. The flowers were chosen not to ask a question but to convey the promise Kageyama was willing to keep.

Ring. Check.

Tsukishima was born in September, so instead of going with the more traditional diamond, Kageyama went for sapphire, which was Tsukishima’s birthstone. Kageyama figured Tsukishima wouldn’t appreciate something ostentatious so he chose a sleek platinum band with a princess cut sapphire inlaid at the center. The ring looked beautiful and Kageyama could only hope that Tsukishima would think the same.

#

Kageyama ran through his (mental) checklist one more time, just to be sure. Hinata had told him he was _waaaaay_ too nervous and needed to calm down lest he wanted to screw up because of his nerves, but that was a lot easier said than done – especially by someone who wasn’t going to do the actual proposing.

It was Christmas Eve and the restaurant was packed, which did nothing to settle Kageyama’s nerves. Whenever he was nervous, he preferred to sit in silence to gather his thoughts and his resolve, not sit in the middle of a bustling restaurant while listening to the in-house musicians play string quartet versions of popular Christmas carols. Not that Kageyama had some deep-seated hatred of Christmas carols or anything but, really, he could use some peace and quiet right about now.

“You look like you’re about to throw up,” Tsukishima said as he took the seat in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama willed his heart to stop beating a mile a minute. He had been so focused on trying to calm himself down, he hadn’t noticed Tsukishima’s arrival. “G-good evening.”

“Good evening to you too.” That came out more like a question. “Is everything all right? I wasn’t just teasing with what I said earlier. You do look a little pale.”

“I’m fine, just – just a little overwhelmed with all the activity going on. The restaurant’s quite busy.”

“Well, it _is_ Christmas Eve,” Tsukishima said with a shrug, “Wait, that reminds me. How in the world did you manage to book a reservation here on one of the busiest days of the year?”

“I booked it in advance,” was Kageyama’s cryptic answer. Tsukishima was pretty sharp and if Kageyama even gave the slightest hint that this was more than just a simple Christmas Eve dinner, Tsukishima would most likely clue in on what the true agenda for tonight was.

“How far in advance? Because I’ve known people who have tried almost a _year_ in advance and they weren’t successful.”

This was starting to feel more and more like an interrogation and Kageyama’s already racing heart was about to go into overdrive. “Maybe I was just lucky? I don’t know. Does it matter? We’re here now, aren’t we?”

“Hm, I guess you’re right.” Tsukishima was still eyeing Kageyama suspiciously but the interrogation was postponed for now and for Kageyama, that was what mattered.

#

Kageyama brought the flowers out while they were having dessert. Hiding them from Tsukishima’s keen sight had been a challenge and he was just glad that he can finally take them out now. Unfortunately, however, the two of them didn’t have the habit of regularly giving each other flowers and Kageyama wasn’t quite sure what the protocol for flower giving among couples was. He ended up unceremoniously laying down the bouquet in the middle of the table between them.

“Uh, these are for you,” Kageyama said, “Merry Christmas.”

Tsukishima reached for the flowers, studied them carefully, raised an eyebrow, and then looked back again at Kageyama. “Have you been talking to Sugawara?”

The look on Tsukishima’s face told Kageyama that there was no need to answer that question but he played along. “Maybe,” he said, trying to go for nonchalance but his insecurity seeped in, anyway, “You don’t like it?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “No, these are amazing. Thank you, Kageyama,” his voice was devoid of its usual sarcasm, “I might need to check what some of these flowers mean though because I only know the forget-me-nots and the white rose.”

True love and devotion. _Not bad_ , Kageyama thought. If Tsukishima could only decipher two of his ‘flower messages’ then it was a blessing that it was those two.

“True love and devotion,” Kageyama said, looking straight into Tsukishima’s eyes and meaning every word. He reached into his pocket and took out the little box bearing his hopes for his and Tsukishima’s future. He put it on top of the table and opened the lid, positioning it so the ring inside was facing Tsukishima. “That’s what I promise you.”

“Y-you…” Tsukishima’s eyes were wide in surprise. “Is this – are you…?”

Sharp-tongued, quick-witted Tsukishima was rendered tongue-tied and speechless. If Kageyama ever needed any indication that this night was a success, then this was it – and Tsukishima hadn’t even answered him yet. Then again, he didn’t properly ask his question now, did he?

“Yes, Tsukishima, I’m asking you to marry me. Will you?”

Tsukishima looked at Kageyama as though he couldn’t believe that Kageyama was real. “Yes,” he said with a smile, “Yes, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've been told, it's parki1124's birthday on the 24th so happy birthday! I hope you have a great day! :)
> 
> In case you're curious about what Tsukishima's ring is supposed to look like, it's this: 
> 
>  


	3. Tsukishima teaches Kageyama how to play Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For panflakes on AO3. Sorry for any mistakes, I don’t actually know how to play this game (what I know, I learned from Youtube playthroughs).

“So, this dog appeared and he’s playing guitar,” Kageyama called out from the living room.

Tsukishima resisted the urge to bash his head against the kitchen counter. If he had known that inviting Kageyama over for the weekend meant having to answer Kageyama’s never-ending questions about the game, he never would have invited Kageyama over in the first place.

“Okay, the dog asked me a question,” Kageyama continued, _"You're on vacation starting tomorrow, what would you do? The world is yours…_ what am I supposed to say to him?”

Tsukishima contemplated the merits of pretending not to have heard. The kitchen wasn’t far enough from the living room for that excuse to work but he could always say that he got too lost in the task of preparing pancakes.

“Tsukishima?”

This time, the voice came from right behind Tsukishima. _So much for that plan_ , he thought as he turned to face Kageyama. “I’m sorry, were you talking to me?”

“The dog asked me a question.” Kageyama held his phone out with the screen facing Tsukishima. “There are three choices. Which one do I pick? Explore nature, go far away, or just chill out?”

Tsukishima glared at the offending device. “You can pick whichever answer you want.”

“Are you sure? Because in some games every choice you make affects which path the story takes.”

“Kageyama, I don’t think this is that kind of game.”

Kageyama turned the phone back around and studied the screen. “Hm, okay then. _Chill out_ , it is,” he said as he tapped the screen.

Tsukishima thought the ordeal was over after that but, instead of going back to the living room, Kageyama sat on one of the bar stools, eyes still glued to his phone and his fingers tapping away. “This game has very limited hair choices,” he muttered under his breath, “and no glasses.”

This was all Hinata’s fault. Of all the silly, pointless games for him to introduce Kageyama to, it just _had_ to be this one. Hinata better hope he didn’t run across Tsukishima in the near future because Tsukishima was going to – wait a minute, did Kageyama say _glasses_?

“Please tell me you’re not trying to make your in-game avatar look like me.” Tsukishima could feel a headache coming on.

“That was the plan,” Kageyama didn’t even look apologetic as he said that, “but they don’t have a hairstyle similar to yours and no glasses option so it kind of looks like you but kind of doesn’t?”

“I don’t even understand what that means.”

“Basically, he has dead eyes and blonde hair.”

Tsukishima couldn’t even bring himself to feel offended. This whole thing was just bizarre – and Kageyama was still on the character creation screen and hadn’t even started the actual game yet.

#

Kageyama seemed to have gotten the hang of the game after their conversation in the kitchen because Tsukishima had not been subjected to any game questions since lunch. By the time afternoon rolled around, however, they were back to this morning’s scenario.

They were both lounging on the couch, Tsukishima reading a book on one end and Kageyama still playing that stupid game on the other. Tsukishima had been enjoying the companionable silence until it was, of course, interrupted by Kageyama’s comments about the game.

“These animals keep on requesting stuff.”

Tsukishima didn’t look up from his book but indulged Kageyama’s conversation just the same. “Isn’t that the point of the game, though? You collect stuff for them and then they give you stuff that you need to craft items. Barter exchange. Civilization is founded upon this system.”

“Wow, way to suck all the fun out of a game, Tsukishima. Good job.” Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima could see Kageyama giving him a thumbs up.

“Joke’s on you. That game doesn’t have any fun to lose in the first place. _You_ were literally complaining about it just a moment ago.”

“That wasn’t a complaint. That was more of a… general observation.”

Okay, that was it. Tsukishima had enough of this game ruining his weekend. He closed his book and turned to Kageyama. “Look, why don’t you just admit that the only reason you’re even bothering with this game is that Hinata challenged you on who could make a better campsite.”

Kageyama had the audacity to look offended. “Who told you that?”

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima checked the watch on his wrist. “It’s still early. We could still go out and do something. Then we could have dinner somewhere afterward. There’s that new pizza place you wanted to check out, right?”

“What about the game?” Kageyama looked genuinely concerned. It was almost adorable.

“Kageyama, that game isn’t going to go anywhere unless you delete it from your phone – which, frankly, isn’t a bad idea at all. In fact, I highly recommend it.”

“And what? Admit defeat to Hinata? No way!”

Tsukishima begged the heavens for the patience to deal with this. “You know, I suddenly miss the days when the two of you would compete on who reaches the volleyball gym first,” he said wistfully, “but, alright. I’m sure I’ll never hear the end of it if you lose to Hinata, anyway, so I’m saving myself from that future misery.” Tsukishima set his book down on the side table and motioned for Kageyama to sit closer to him. “Come over here and let’s play that stupid game.”

#

Later that evening, when Tsukishima was in bed and back to reading his book, with Kageyama already fast asleep beside him, Tsukishima’s phone lit up with a message from Yamaguchi.

 

_so how did it go?_

_about as fun as I expected_

_which is to say not at all_

_don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it_

_no thanks_

_that game is stupid_

_and yet you tried to learn it?_

_due to extenuating circumstances_

_which reminds me_

_tell hinata he’s a dead man_

_you’re partly to blame_

_you could’ve just told kageyama you didn’t know how to play_

_and he should ask someone else to teach him_

_are you siding with hinata?_

_traitor_

_just telling it like it is_

_not my fault you’re whipped_

_I hate you_

_but I see you’re not denying what I said_

 

Tsukishima didn’t think such childish teasing merited a response and he set his phone down on the bedside table, internally debating whether or not he should answer. Beside him, Kageyama stirred and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _leaf tickets_. Tsukishima suppressed his laughter so as not to make noise. _What an idiot_ , he thought as he reached for Kageyama’s sleeping form and brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen to the latter’s face.

Tsukishima reached for his phone again and sent one last message to Yamaguchi before cuddling close to Kageyama and going to sleep.

 

_There’s really nothing to deny._


	4. Kissing under a mistletoe (ft. denial!Tsukishima, oblivious!Kageyama, and other Karasuno kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For gabi, who asked for mistletoe, and peppo, who asked for some denial!Tsukki and oblivious!Kageyama.

It had all started out as a half-baked plan concocted by rowdy boys spouting nonsense due to exhaustion.

The Karasuno team had just finished practice and were lounging in Coach Ukai’s store like usual, eating meat buns and exchanging stories, when Hinata made a passing comment about how fun it would be if the team could exchange anonymous Christmas gifts among themselves. Nishinoya being himself, quickly jumped on the idea and said that if they were going to exchange gifts anyway, they might as well do the whole shebang and hold a team Christmas party.

Things would have stopped at that if it were only Hinata and Nishinoya, but Sugawara jumped on the bandwagon and through some unfathomable method, he was able to convince Captain Sawamura that a Christmas party was exactly what the team needed and, honestly, everything just went downhill from that.

Less than a week later, Tsukishima found himself standing in the middle of Coach Ukai’s crudely decorated backyard, attending The Karasuno Team’s First Annual Christmas Party (Sugawara thought of the name and Tsukishima shuddered to think that there were more of these waiting in his future).

“Would it kill you to at least pretend that you’re having fun?” Tsukishima heard Sugawara say from beside him, “Everyone worked hard to make this happen.”

Sugawara sounded calm enough but for some reason, Tsukishima felt like he was being scolded. “I’m not even doing anything,” he said in defense. It wasn’t a lie. He had been quietly minding his own business before Sugawara approached him, after all.

“Exactly. You’re out here sulking by yourself instead of joining in on the activity.”

“I’m normally like this, though. Our team’s resident ‘fun crowd’ is over there.” Tsukishima directed his attention towards where Nishinoya, Hinata, and Tanaka were trying to corral unsuspecting victims under a poorly disguised mistletoe. They probably thought they were being discreet but Tsukishima could spot it from a mile away.

Sugawara followed Tsukishima’s gaze. “Yeah, well, I think you should take a cue from them.”

Tsukishima eyed the mistletoe in disdain. He supposed he didn’t hate his teammates as much as he liked to pretend _but_ that didn’t mean he wanted to kiss any of them. Especially if it was due to the dictates of a silly Christmas tradition. “Ugh, no thanks. I’d rather bite my own hand.”

“Suit yourself, then,” Sugawara said with a shrug before walking away, leaving Tsukishima alone once more.

#

Tsukishima had been distracted. That was the only acceptable explanation for how he had been somehow duped into getting caught under the mistletoe from hell – and with the worst person imaginable.

“Don’t be such a killjoy, Tsukishima,” Nishinoya said, “Everyone else did it. Even Coach Ukai and Takeda- _sensei_. Are you saying you’re more of a stick-in-the-mud than the grownups?”

Nishinoya probably thought that this was a compelling argument but, unfortunately, Tsukishima couldn’t care less if everyone and their mothers thought that he was the least fun stick-in-the-mud to ever attend a Christmas Party. He remained resolute. He wasn’t going to do what they asked. He wasn’t going to kiss Kageyama.

“You can say whatever you want. I don’t care. I won’t do it.”

“If you ask me, I think you’re just too much of a chicken to do it,” Tanaka chided. Too bad, Tsukishima wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t going to be provoked like this.

“My answer is still no,” Tsukishima said, “You can turn this into an endurance contest if you want. I can stand here until this party ends.”

“Guys, we shouldn’t force them if they don’t want to do it.” That was Sugawara. Finally, a voice of reason came to save Tsukishima from this predicament. “We should let them get away with not kissing. In return, they have to clean up the volleyball gym after practice for five months.”

Or maybe not. Sugawara just made things _worse_.

“What do you think, Daichi?” Sugawara turned to Captain Sawamura for approval.

“I honestly don’t care who does it, Suga, as long as the gym is properly cleaned and all the equipment is stowed away after every practice,” was the captain’s reply, “Besides, it might be a good teambuilding activity for those two troublemakers.”

Of all the people to throw him under the proverbial bus, he had never expected it to be the captain. Tsukishima had never felt so betrayed in his entire life.

Desperate, Tsukishima finally turned to his mistletoe companion for assistance. If anyone here could understand Tsukishima’s suffering, it would be Kageyama. He elbowed Kageyama in the ribs as a signal for the other to do something about their current situation. “Come on, Kageyama, don’t just stand there.”

Kageyama turned to Tsukishima, looking confused and surprised. He took a bit of time to process what was said and Tsukishima could pinpoint the exact moment Kageyama realized what Tsukishima wanted him to do.

Or at least, that’s what Tsukishima thought before Kageyama grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

#

That had been his first kiss.

Tsukishima wouldn’t call himself a romantic but he had thought that if he was going to have to kiss someone for the first time, he would do it because he wanted to and not because he was forced to do so in the name of a silly Christmas tradition. Heck, he didn’t even like Christmas.

Worst of all, all of their teammates had been there to witness it and Tsukishima was pretty sure that at least one of them snapped a photo of the… event. Perhaps it was time for him to change names and move to a different prefecture because he was never going to hear the end of this if he stayed in Karasuno.

In what universe did ‘come on, Kageyama, don’t just stand there’ translated to ‘come on, Kageyama, let’s kiss,’ anyway? Honestly, it was all Kageyama’s fault for having such poor comprehension.

# 

Tsukishima grabbed his water bottle and stalked over to one corner of the gym, where he proceeded to sit on the floor. They were only given a 15-minute break and he planned to make the most out of it. He drank from his water bottle as though he just spent the last week in a desert, a few stray droplets escaping to his chin until he finally emptied it out. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to grasp at a fleeting moment of peace in the otherwise rowdy gym.

The peaceful calm was quickly broken by a resounding ‘Dumbass, Hinata!’ courtesy of His Majesty Kageyama Tobio.

Tsukishima didn’t want to listen to whatever idiotic conversation Kageyama and Hinata were having but the two didn’t leave him with a choice, what with their flagrant use of non-indoor voices, so he decided to watch the combo’s stupid antics for a while.

“You dumbass, you hid my water bottle didn’t you?” Kageyama yelled, “Is this payback for the missed toss to your face?”

“I didn’t go anywhere near your water bottle! Why are you accusing me? Y-you wanna fight?” Hinata challenged back even as he hid behind Sugawara.

“Calm down, you guys. I’m pretty sure it’ll just turn up when we clean the gym after practice,” Sugawara said, ever the peacekeeper in their unruly nest of crows, “Besides, I don’t think Daichi would be too pleased to know that you guys are fighting over a water bottle.”

Kageyama and Hinata both immediately quieted down upon hearing the captain’s name. Well, who wouldn’t? Even Tsukishima was willing to grudgingly admit that their captain was scary.

“Hey, Tsukki.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima could see Yamaguchi fidgeting beside him. “What is it?” he asked.

Yamaguchi pointed at the water bottle in Tsukishima’s hand. “Uhm, Tsukki, that’s Kageyama’s.”

For the first time since he grabbed it, Tsukishima properly looked at the water bottle in his hand and confirmed that it was, in fact, not his and that, if the name clumsily scrawled on its side was to be believed, it actually belonged to Kageyama. It probably said a lot about Tsukishima’s current state of mind that the first unbidden thought that came to him was _'indirect kiss.'_

Without thinking, Tsukishima hurled the offending bottle across the floor, the sound of which interrupted Hinata and Kageyama’s argument, and by the time Tsukishima came back to his senses, all of his teammates were watching him.

All, except for Kageyama, who walked over to where the bottle has rolled and picked it up. “This is mine,” he said.

“See? I didn’t do anything to your water bottle! Tsukishima is the one who drank from it!” Came Hinata’s totally unwelcome and unnecessary contribution.

Tanaka turned to Tsukishima with a glint in his eye and Tsukishima guessed what he was going to say. “Wait, so if Tsukishima drank from Kageyama’s water bottle, then does that mean they shared an indirect kiss?”

The comment was stupid and juvenile and, honestly, right up the alley of the members of the Karasuno team – which meant that everyone jumped in after Tanaka’s ‘observation’ and continued to chide Tsukishima and Kageyama about sharing both a real and indirect kiss between them.

If there was a way for him to force the earth open so he could crawl inside, Tsukishima would be glad to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one last prompt to go for this ficlet request series. It's going to be an AU.


	5. Hogwarts / Quidditch Rivals AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For happypill on AO3. Sorry this took so long. I had to brush up on my Harry Potter knowledge. Also, please excuse any inaccuracies. It’s been a long time since I last revisited HP.

**_Resurgence of the Appleby Arrows and Wimbourne Wasps Rivalry_ **

_The fierce rivalry, which can be traced as far back as the mid-seventeenth century, has seen an incredible resurgence three years ago when Kageyama Tobio joined the Appleby Arrows and Tsukishima Kei joined the Wimbourne Wasps. No one knows exactly why but these two seem to have hated one another the moment their eyes met across the pitch, and with Kageyama playing as Chaser and Tsukishima playing as Keeper, the two have had plenty of opportunities to butt heads since then, each meeting fraught with tension and eliciting much excitement from the crowd. This heated competition between the two carried over onto their respective teams, rekindling a centuries’ old rivalry._

_Excerpt from Chapter 10 – Quidditch Today,_ _Quidditch through the Ages (Revised Edition)_

 

# 

**Nine years ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Second Year**

Tsukishima stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch, feeling a little too small for the broom in his hand. He denied it when Yamaguchi asked earlier but he _was_ nervous – it was his first match, after all. Like most wizarding children, he had grown up watching and playing Quidditch, but none of that compared to one’s first official Quidditch match, especially one that was to be played in front of the entire school and between two houses grappling with bitter, long-standing animosity.

A swish of green robes announced the arrival of a newcomer. Tsukishima turned to see Kuroo, a third-year Chaser from their team, standing beside him.

“Nervous?” Kuroo asked, breaking out into a teasing smile, “It’s alright if you are. Everyone is nervous in their first match.”

“I didn’t say I am.”

“ _Everyone_ is nervous on their first match,” Kuroo repeated, “but if you don’t want to admit to it, that’s fine. You’ll get over it once you’re flying, anyway.”

The rest of the Slytherin team arrived soon after that and Tsukishima lost his chance to reply. He couldn’t say Kuroo was wrong, though. Flying did take all of his jitters away.

~

The Hawkshead Formation, invented by the Kenmare Krestels’ former Keeper and Captain Darren O’Hare, was an attacking formation that involved the three Chasers flying together in an arrowhead position towards the opposing goalposts, in an attempt to intimidate their opponents and force them to move away.

Tsukishima supposed this could be an effective tactic – especially against a Keeper who was unfamiliar with it – provided that the three Chasers on the other team were actually able to synchronize their positions and flying speeds. As it stood though, he was more than confident that he could counter what was coming to him because calling whatever it was the Gryffindor Chasers were doing a ‘Hawkshead Formation’ was too generous of a stretch.

The Chasers on the left and the middle of the formation (Iwaizumi and Bokuto, if Tsukishima remembered their names correctly) were synced properly enough, but the Chaser on the right side was going haywire. His rhythm was off compared to his teammates and it didn’t even seem like it was because he didn’t understand what his teammates were trying to do. From where Tsukishima was watching, it was apparent that this Chaser could read the play and knew what was expected of him, except, he seemed to have decided by himself that the Hawkshead was the wrong call to make in this situation and was actively trying to make a play of _his_ own.

“What an idiot,” Tsukishima muttered to himself as he maneuvered his broom and made quick work of blocking the Quaffle.

~

The score was 120-30, in favor of Slytherin, when the Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch, bringing the score to 270-30 and effectively ending the match (Kuroo seemed more surprised than happy, loudly proclaiming _‘I never thought I’d see the day when Suguru finally catches the Snitch against Gryffindor!’)_.

Some of the audience commented that this was, quite possibly, one of the worst performances of the Gryffindor team in years but Tsukishima couldn’t be too sure, seeing as he was only in his second year. Then again, considering the abysmal lack of rhythm and synchronicity among the Gryffindor players – especially when it came to that one Chaser – Tsukishima was inclined to agree with the naysayers.

The Chaser seemed talented enough. _Too talented_ , in fact, if compared to the rest of the Gryffindor team, but that didn’t mean that the Gryffindor players were all useless. Tsukishima would never get caught saying it out loud but the Gryffindor team was good and that one Chaser needed to get it into his head that just because he had more talent than everyone else didn’t mean that the match was his show to own. That talent of his would only go to waste unless he learned how to work together with his teammates.

Tsukishima sidled up to the Chaser to give the guy a few choice words post-match. It probably wasn’t very proper of him but he was annoyed after witnessing such horrible playing and couldn’t be bothered with proper behavior.

“I’d like to thank you for today’s match,” Tsukishima said when he was within earshot of the Gryffindor Chaser, “thanks to your awful performance we were able to win comfortably.”

Tsukishima thought he was going to be hexed when the Chaser turned to him with a fiery glare. _Don’t poke a sleeping lion_ , wasn’t that what people said?

“What did you say?”

“Now, now, don’t be mad.” Tsukishima raised a placating hand. “I was simply expressing my gratitude. Your decision to play as though you weren’t part of a team allowed us to secure a huge lead, even before our Seeker caught the Snitch. It was rather stupid of you but it worked in our favor so I’m not complaining. Especially that time you sabotaged your team’s Hawkshead Formation? That really helped me a lot, thanks.”

Okay, now Tsukishima was really going to be hexed – if the look of sheer fury on the Chaser’s face was anything to go by. “Slytherins,” the Chaser said the word like it was an insult, “How typical.”

“At least we Slytherins know how to play as a team. What have you got going for you? Charging in by yourself while you leave your teammates behind? How very Gryffindor of you,” Tsukishima countered with a sneer, and because this Chaser’s actions on the pitch and general demeanor irked him enough, he decided to leave some unsolicited advice, “Let me give you something to think about. Having an idiot on the team is bad enough, but having an _arrogant_ idiot who goes his own way and disregards his teammates’ will because they couldn’t keep up with him is a whole lot worse. I genuinely feel bad for the Gryffindors for having someone like you on their team.”

 

# 

**Eight years ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Third Year**

When the Slytherin Keeper said those words to him after their first match, Kageyama had been offended by what he found to be baseless accusations against him. It was only after Gryffindor went on to lose all of their matches in Kageyama’s second year that he began to examine if there was any shred of truth in what the Slytherin Keeper said.

Gryffindor ended up at the bottom of the House Cup in the same year and it was then when Kageyama was finally able to see that he had been doing things wrong. He had been so used to the Quidditch matches of his childhood where he had to do everything on his own that he hadn’t realized that there was no need for that anymore. Now, he had teammates who got his back and were there to support and help him during the match. He no longer had to play a one-man game because, for the first time in his life, Kageyama had _real_ teammates.

On the first day of Quidditch practice in his third year, Kageyama promised himself (and his teammates) that he was going to change.

~

The first match of Kageyama’s third year was against Hufflepuff, which was an experience in and of itself.

Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs didn’t have that much of a rivalry and, traditionally, had a good relationship amongst themselves. However, Quidditch was Quidditch and during times like these, even the most warm-hearted of Hufflepuffs turned vicious and Gryffindors, as they were wont to do, responded in kind. It was nothing like the cesspool of trash talk and insults that was a Gryffindor-Slytherin match but it was close enough.

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked as he stepped beside Kageyama on the pitch.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Kageyama had never been good at lying but he still hoped Iwaizumi wouldn’t see through that.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi peered at Kageyama. “You didn’t even look this nervous during your first Hogwarts game.”

 _Understandable_ , Kageyama thought. He was turning over a new leaf, after all. This might as well be his first game – but he didn’t tell Iwaizumi any of that. “Don’t worry about me. Either way, I intend to do my best for the team,” he said instead.

Iwaizumi reached over and patted Kageyama on the back. “You know, I’ve never doubted that for a second.”

 

#

**Seven years ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Fourth Year**

It was like playing against a different person. No, a different _team_. Tsukishima didn’t know what happened since last year but that Gryffindor Chaser (who Tsukishima had long since learned was named Kageyama) was now playing like he was part of a group of seven and it did wonders for the Gryffindor team – especially for their Chasers. Their movement was smoother, their maneuvering more confident, and to put the proverbial cherry on top, more than once they were able to execute a perfect Hawkshead Formation and scored goals against Tsukishima.

Once the score got to 140-10, in favor of Gryffindor, Kuroo, now Slytherin’s Captain, had no choice but to call a timeout.

The team huddled around Kuroo in a circle as he began to speak. “I thought it was a fluke when we played them last year but the Gryffindors seem to have found their rhythm with their troublesome Chaser. Tsukishima’s been doing a good job at holding them off at the posts but we have to raise our defensive tactics as a whole, not just on the Keeper’s part. We also need to improve our offense. With the current score, our best chance of winning is if Suguru somehow catches the Snitch and I think everyone agrees that we can’t count on that,” Kuroo said, ignoring the indignant shout of _‘fuck you very much, Kuroo’_ that came from Suguru, “Our chances are grim but all we can do right now is keep our defense tight so the Gryffindors don’t score any more goals, while we work on our offense and steadily rack up points to catch up. We’ll let Suguru worry about the Snitch. The Gryffindor Seeker has also yet to spot it, anyway.”

One of the team’s Chasers, Tendou, raised a hand to call attention to himself. “That plan is good and all, but you make it sound like it’s _easy_ to hold that Chaser off. Hate to be self-defeatist here but that Chaser’s pretty good, no?”

“What are you suggesting, Tendou?” Kuroo asked, “That we just let the Gryffindors fly circles around us because Kageyama is too good for us?”

“Excuse me, Kuroo, I find offense in that statement.” Oikawa stepped forward so he was standing in the middle of his teammates. “Tendou said Kageyama is _pretty good_ , not _too good for us_. There’s a difference. I certainly don’t think he’s too good for _me_. He’s been playing like this for how long? One year? That’s a lot of improvement but he still has a lot to learn.”

“Okay, yes, thank you Oikawa for the input.” Kuroo moved on to address the rest of the team. “Grand statements aside, does anyone actually have any practical suggestions?”

“Wait, I also take offense to Kuroo’s statement,” Tendou said in a whiny tone. At this point, this timeout was turning into something of a disaster and Tsukishima didn’t envy their captain one bit. “When I said that Chaser’s pretty good, I didn’t mean we should just roll over and die. What I wanted to say is, since he’s pretty good, we would save ourselves a lot of trouble if, somehow, he is unable to play. Don’t you think?”

It probably said a lot about the character of the Slytherin team that all of them immediately caught on to what Tendou was trying to say.

“The Gryffindor offense is obviously centered on Kageyama. Taking him out would considerably decrease their offensive strength,” Oikawa said. He gestured towards their Beaters. “We could get the twins to aim the bludgers accordingly.”

One of the said twins shrugged. It may have been Osamu, but Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure – he had never been able to tell the Miya twins apart.

“We can do that,” the twin said, then he turned to his side and exchanged a look with _his_ twin, “Right, Osamu?” ( _Ah, it’s Atsumu speaking then,_ Tsukishima thought.)

Osamu flashed a mischievous grin. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

#

**Six years ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Fifth Year**

Kageyama had never been one to hold grudges but he could safely say that he could never forgive those dirty Slytherins for the nasty play last year that landed him in the infirmary. He hadn’t been able to come back to the game after that and he had been gutted to learn that after he left the pitch, the Slytherins mounted a ferocious attack and ended up overtaking the Gryffindors on the scoreboard.

At the five-hour mark since Kageyama’s exit, the score was at 250-330, in favor of the Slytherins, and the game officials had encouraged the captains of both teams to end the game. Kuroo had no qualms about ending it, seeing as their team was leading, but Bokuto had been reluctant. That was until Bokuto saw the exhausted state of his team. He had no choice but to consent, in the end, out of consideration for his team’s well-being.

Kageyama had been upset that the Gryffindors lost and he had to sit out the rest of the match, but it was consolation enough to know that their captain prioritized the team members over victory. That was something the Slytherins couldn’t hope to emulate.

~

Fifth-year Potions was a joint class of Gryffindors and Slytherins, which wouldn’t have bothered Kageyama normally, except this time, their professor thought it would be a great idea to partner up Gryffindors and Slytherins for the rest of the year, as a misguided means to promote inter-house unity.

As luck would have it, Kageyama had the pleasure of being partnered with that Keeper from Slytherin, Tsukishima.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima slapped Kageyama’s hand away from their cauldron. “You’re supposed to let the potion simmer until it turns pink, and _then_ , you add the syrup of hellebore. Didn’t you listen earlier? Why, of all the Gryffindors to get partnered with, did I end up with the stupidest one?”

That remark was undeserved, Kageyama thought. Potions had never been his strongest subject but he wasn’t entirely useless at it. He hadn’t even exploded a cauldron since he was in third year. “It’s not my fault this potion is ridiculously complicated to make.”

“It’s only complicated for you because you have poor comprehension. Seriously, how is it possible that you’re capable of memorizing Quidditch tactics but not potion recipes?” Tsukishima shook the powdered porcupine quills and added them into the potion until it turned red. He was standing in a way that prevented Kageyama from going anywhere near their shared cauldron, which Kageyama took to mean that Tsukishima decided to work on their potion by himself after that near-accident earlier with the hellebore. “Quidditch is the only thing you’re good at, isn’t it?”

Kageyama could brush off disparaging remarks about his intelligence, but the last thing he would ever allow was for Quidditch to be used against him as an insult. “At least, _I’m_ good in Quidditch,” he said in defiance.

Tsukishima looked at Kageyama as though he said something unbelievable. “Correct me if I’m wrong but it seems to me that you’re implying I’m _not_ good in Quidditch. I find that preposterous. I’ve been on the Slytherin team since second year and as I remember, you didn’t even manage to score a single goal against me in our first match. Who’s the better Quidditch player now?”

Tsukishima had a point, but Kageyama was no longer the same person (or player) he was then and he wasn’t about to let Tsukishima get away with that slanderous statement. “That was three years ago. I’ve changed since then. But fine, if you want to talk about previous matches then what about last year? Your twin Beaters aimed all the bludgers at me to take me out of the game. You couldn’t even handle me without cheating.”

“That’s not cheating. It’s the Beater’s job to keep the bludgers away from their team and aim it at the opponents. Do you even understand how Quidditch works?”

“Yeah? Well, it may not be illegal but it sure isn’t very honorable.”

Tsukishima turned back to their now pink potion and stirred until it turned red. “Gryffindors,” he said with disgust, “Your notions of honor don’t apply to us. We’re Slytherins, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Kageyama knew he won the argument the moment the ‘Slytherin Card’ was played. “Just admit that you couldn’t beat me without you and your teammates resorting to dirty tactics. I bet I could take you one on one and I wouldn’t even break a sweat.”

Tsukishima paused in the middle of adding powdered moonstone into their now purple potion so he could stare Kageyama down. Kageyama lamented the fact that this thin pole of a Slytherin was taller than him. “Is that a challenge?”

There was a dangerous glint in Tsukishima’s eye and Kageyama exerted a lot of control to stop himself from shaking in excitement. “Quidditch pitch. This weekend. Almost everyone will be going to Hogsmeade so we have the pitch to ourselves.”

Tsukishima smirked. “You’re on, Gryffindor.”

 

#

**Five years ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Sixth Year**

It all happened so fast. One moment Tsukishima was on the Quidditch pitch, circling the goal posts as he observed the Ravenclaw Chasers threatening to make a move, and the next he woke up on one of the infirmary beds three days later with no recollection as to when or how he got there.

According to eyewitness accounts, one of the Ravenclaw Beaters sent a bludger flying towards Tsukishima’s head but whether or not it had been done on purpose, no one was certain. The Beater insisted that he simply miscalculated the trajectory of his swing, while onlookers (mostly from the Slytherin bleachers) accused him of having done it out of frustration because the Ravenclaws were unable to score a goal of off Tsukishima. Either way, the subject was declared a moot point because sending bludgers towards opposing players wasn’t illegal in Quidditch, anyway. Aiming it towards an opponent’s _head_ was, admittedly, tasteless but still – not illegal.

“You know, I feel bad that you ended up in the infirmary but I also kind of feel like Slytherins had this coming because you guys did the same thing to me back in fourth year,” Kageyama said. He was sitting on the corner of Tsukishima’s bed, facing the latter, and peeling apples with a small paring knife instead of magic because he was a philistine.

The entire Slytherin team had been there to visit once they learned Tsukishima was awake and Kageyama had to wait until they left before he could sneak in. Kageyama had been unhappy with the whole sneaking in part but Tsukishima convinced him to do so for the sake of keeping up appearances – most of the Slytherin population wouldn’t take kindly to a member of the Quidditch team openly cavorting with the enemy.

“Are you here to console me or make fun of me?” Tsukishima asked as he grabbed a slice of apple from the plate on Kageyama’s lap.

“A little bit of both, I suppose. Mostly the first one, though. I’ve been in your shoes so I know how frustrating it is.”

If anybody ever asked, Tsukishima would deny that he felt a tingling warmth bloom in his chest at those words. “Well, it’s not _that_ frustrating. As my teammates gleefully informed me earlier, Slytherin still won the match – not that I expected anything less from my teammates, of course.”

“Congrats. In one breath you were able to praise your team and insult mine,” Kageyama replied in a sarcastic deadpan reminiscent of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima remembered that there were some who believed that when two people spent a lot of time together, they start to adopt one another’s characteristics. He always thought of that idea as pure hogwash but maybe there was merit to it.

 

#

**Four years ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Seventh Year**

Seventh year Ravenclaw Yachi Hitoka was a bit of an anomaly. Unlike most witches and wizards her age, she had never really gotten into Quidditch. She found the sport scary and, quite frankly, more than a little dangerous. She had never been able to understand why some people thought it was fun, but she went to watch today’s game anyway because it was the final match of the season and, consequently, the final match of Hinata’s career as Gryffindor Seeker.

It was a Gryffindor-Slytherin match, which, according to Hinata, were always exciting. However, Hinata added that this particular match was _extra_ exciting because, apparently, there was a wager going on between the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains. Hinata hadn’t been able to get all of the details but the gist of it was, if the Gryffindors win, Captain Kageyama could order Captain Tsukishima to do one thing and the latter couldn’t refuse, and if the Slytherins win, Captain Tsukishima could the same to Captain Kageyama.

The wager between the captains was supposed to be a secret but Hogwarts students were nothing if not huge gossips and by the time the day of the match rolled around, everyone in the castle (including the portraits and ghosts) knew about it. Yachi wondered why the professors weren’t doing anything to stop it if they knew but she figured they were probably letting it slide just this once since it was both Kageyama and Tsukishima’s last Hogwarts match. The Hogwarts professors could get sentimental like that, sometimes.

~

It had started to pour sometime during the match and by the time Hinata caught the Snitch and secured victory for the Gryffindors, the entire pitch was drenched. A few individuals cast umbrella charms over themselves but most of the audience, in solidarity with the players getting soaked, chose not to. Feeling a bit sentimental herself, Yachi chose to be part of the latter group.

The Gryffindor side of the bleachers erupted into cheers when the referee finally announced the end of the game and declared the Gryffindor team the winner. Rather surprisingly, the Slytherin side was devoid of the usual heckling and jeers and, in fact, some of them were even clapping politely.

Soon after, the players flew down and landed safely on the ground. Yachi watched with rapt attention as the Gryffindor Captain dismounted his broom and walked over to where the Slytherin Captain was standing, then he leaned over and said something in the latter’s ear.

Yachi would never know what the Gryffindor Captain said but, judging by the fond, contented looks on both captain’s faces, it couldn’t have been a bad thing.

 

#

**One month ago, Quidditch World Cup Finals**

**Appleby Arrows VS Wimbourne Wasps**

**_Commentator 1:_ ** _This is it, everyone. The moment we have all been waiting for – the finals match between the Appleby Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps. Are you excited? I’m excited._

 **_Commentator 2:_ ** _Who isn’t excited? This is a centuries’ old rivalry we’re talking about here! Speaking of rivalry, I have trivia for you all. Did you know that according to legend, the Appleby-Wimbourne rivalry started in the mid-seventeenth century when a Beater from the Wasps batted a wasp nest towards the face of an Arrows’ Seeker? The Seeker was so badly injured he had to retire from the game and the Wimbourne Wasps won. That is actually where the Wasps got their name!_

 **_Commentator 1:_ ** _That story sounds completely made-up and far-fetched… I like it! But! Enough with the trip down memory lane, let’s talk about today’s match-up. Everyone’s eyes are on these rising superstars – Arrows Chaser Kageyama Tobio and Wasps Keeper Tsukishima Kei. They’re both fairly new to the professional Quidditch scene but already they are being compared to the likes of Catriona McCormack and Darren O’Hare._

 **_Commentator 2:_ ** _Oh, that’s high praise! Very high praise, indeed, especially for players who have only been in the big leagues for three years!_

 **_Commentator 1:_ ** _That compliment seems to be a little backhanded but… I agree! We have yet to see if these two young players could live up to expectations and become Quidditch legends in their own right or crumble under the pressure and fade into nothingness and obscurity!_

 **_Commentator 2:_ ** _Yes, yes, and did you know? A little pixie told me that there is something else going on today. A bit of a wager, I was told. Kageyama and Tsukishima have a bet going on between them for today’s match. Now, we don’t know the details but I’m assuming it has something to do with today’s winners. Isn’t that exciting? I think that’s exciting._

 **_Commentator 1:_ ** _A wager between participating players? Is that even allowed? I’m not sure but I can’t say I’m against it!_

 **_Commentator 2:_ ** _Well, I’m not sure if it’s allowed either but if it wasn’t, I’m sure the ICWQC will come blasting through our doors soon enough!_

 **_Commentator 1:_ ** _Hmm, I guess you’re right! While we wait for the ICWQC to come barging in, here are a few words from our sponsors._

 

#

**Two weeks ago, at home**

“Kageyama, the trash isn’t going to take itself out.”

“Oka – Wait, it’s not my turn to take the trash out.”

“Have you forgotten what we agreed upon before the finals match?”

“Which is…?”

“Whoever loses does all the chores for a month. In case you forgot, my team won.”

“I really agreed to that?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t remember.”

“Fine, fine. I’m doing it. Just you wait. When the Arrows win the finals next time, you’re going to do all the house chores for a _year_.”

“Keep dreaming, Kageyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, this got so much longer than I intended. I had to control myself because if I hadn't, this might've turned into a massive multi-chapter monstrosity and I certainly don't have the time for that now. I hope this would suffice. Not gonna lie, though, I really enjoyed this prompt. A lot.
> 
> Anyway, this ends the Holiday Prompts series! A huge thank you to everyone who sent in their prompts! It was quite challenging but I had so much fun. ^^
> 
> P.S. Most, if not all, of the Quidditch information in this work are referenced from [Quidditch Through The Ages](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_Through_the_Ages_\(real\)), while a lot of the general HP information are based on what I remember from the books and other stuff I found on the [Harry Potter wiki](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page).


End file.
